


Short Route to a Happy Ending

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The initial prompt was 'anyone in K8/Ryo; getting it on in front of the other members', so there is voyeurism and exhibitionism in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Route to a Happy Ending

"Stop it."

Yoko laughed. It was cute how Ryo was whispering, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. It didn't mean he was going to stop, but it was cute nonetheless. Shifting just enough to settle the smaller man more firmly in his lap, he leaned forward just enough to bite gently at the crook of Ryo's neck, enjoying the way the other man's body shuddered ever so slightly as he tried to hold in the soft noise that wanted to escape.

The soft thump of a pillow bounced off the side of Yoko's head, pulling him away from the delicious tanned skin in front of him, but it wasn't Ryo who'd thrown it - the angle was impossible. Instead, it was Ohkura who pouted at them both from the other end of the couch.

"Keep it down, this is the good part," he hissed, shifting a bit to adjust his position now that he didn't have a pillow to lean against. He wiggled for a moment before sitting up and grabbing the pillow back from where it lay in disarray against Yoko's side. Settling back against his end of the couch, he turned his attention back to the movie on the TV screen and away from Ryo and Yoko.

Grinning, Yoko took this as permission to continue - as long as they kept quiet and didn't disturb anyone - and leaned back in, pulling Ryo closer to his chest as he nibbled along the sharp lines of his collarbone. He could feel Ryo's body vibrating gently with tension as he struggled to keep still and quiet, and it made the sadistic part of him want to try a little hard to break him, even if it would piss the rest of their group off.

Sneaking warm hands up under the hem of Ryo's t-shirt, it was easy to glide them up the firm muscles of Ryo's abdomen before brushing his thumbs over the already peaked nubs of his nipples. "You don't really want me to stop... do you?" he asked softly, voice a soft breath fanning against Ryo's ear, earning a fresh shudder even as he lightly pinched both nipples.

It was hard to concentrate on what he really wanted when Yoko was _touching_ him, but Ryo did his best to think with his brain, and not his dick, which was already hard from Yoko's teasing. "Umm... I..."

Another light nip to the base of his neck had a soft groan that he couldn't hold back spilling out, and it earned him a light smack to one ankle from Maru, who was sprawled on the floor in front of the couch. Kicking out in reflex, Ryo grinned at the soft yelp Maru made when his bare toes connected with his side.

"Yes or no, Ryo-chan."

Ryo didn't think it was fair to ask a twenty-something man if he wanted sex _while_ you were feeling them up, because he was pretty sure that that definitely skewed the results.

"Y...y-yes..."

"Yes you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Shush!"

Ryo bit his lip, not having intended to respond quite so loudly. Squirming a bit when Yoko's fingers continued to play under his shirt, lightly pinching and tugging at sensitive nipples, he fought to get a hold of any remaining functioning brain cells in order to answer. "N... no. Don't stop," he finally said, voice soft and more than a little breathless. He was pretty sure that if Yoko stopped now, he might have to kill him, and then Yasu might kill _him_ for getting blood all over his couch.

Pleased with Ryo's capitulation, Yoko reluctantly slid one hand out from under Ryo's shirt, even as he wrapped his other arm tight around Ryo's waist, holding him close. He was tempted to cover the other man's mouth, but that would tie up one of his hands, and he didn't want to waste any opportunity to drive Ryo crazy. Flicking open the button on Ryo's jeans and tugging the zipper down, Yoko smiled against Ryo's shoulder when the loud rasp pulled Hina's attention away from the movie and onto himself and Ryo. Winking at his other friend, he slipped one hand inside Ryo's pants and boxers, wrapping warm fingers around Ryo's cock and squeezing gently.

"Nnh..."

"You look good like this," Yoko murmured softly into Ryo's ear, even as his gaze stayed on Hina's, amused at his friend when the other man rolled onto his side and propped his head up with one hand as he lay there watching them. Pressing a soft kiss to Ryo's cheek, he could feel the warmth of the blush there, finding it adorable at how embarrassed Ryo was at being complimented, even while they were doing something like this in Yasu's living room, in plain view of the rest of their group.

“Are you going to let me make you come, even if they’re all watching?” he asked, mouth still close to Ryo’s ear, voice as soft as before. He knew that only Hina was really watching them so far, but Ohkura also knew just what they were doing, and it would only take a few noises from either of them to gather everyone else’s attention.

Ryo was pretty sure that he should say no, because this was shamefully scandalous, but Yoko’s hand was warm around his cock and his mouth was brushing the sensitive lobe of his ear with every word he spoke, raising his pulse and causing him to squirm in Yoko’s lap, the hardness of the other man’s cock against his ass making him want more even if everyone _was_ watching.

“Come on Ryo-chan… you have to tell me,” Yoko said, trailing blunt nails up the length of Ryo’s erection before swiping at the damp and sticky head with his thumb. “Can I make you come?”

Struggling to hold back the low groan that wanted to escape with every teasing touch that Yoko bestowed upon him, Ryo finally let his head flop back onto Yoko’s shoulder, exhaling shakily. “Please…”

Chuckling softly, Yoko took that as the yes it was probably intended to be, and moved his hands just enough to tug Ryo’s jeans down over the curve of his ass before settling him back in his lap and reaching into the pocket of his own jeans to tug out a small tube of lube. He hadn’t intended to fuck Ryo like this, in front of everyone, but the other man had crawled into his lap to watch the movie, acting all cute and how was he supposed to resist that?

Coating his fingers carefully, doing his best not to dribble lube onto the couch, Yoko slipped his fingers between Ryo’s legs and grinned when the other man let out a soft squeak that he’d most likely deny making later.

Feeling his own cock harden further within the confines of his jeans as he pressed one slick finger into Ryo’s body, Yoko nuzzled the curve of Ryo’s neck, wishing for a brief moment that the other man was facing him so that he could drink the soft sounds that were spilling from his mouth.

“You’re so hot… I can't wait to be inside you. Are you going to scream, Ryo-chan? Or will you bite your lip and hold back like you usually do?”

“Shhh!”

Yoko couldn’t help the snort of laughter that spilled out when Subaru shushed him without even turning around to look. Still, he fought to keep his voice quiet, pressing his mouth right against Ryo’s ear as he continued to speak, loving the way Ryo’s body fluttered around his fingers, tightening almost imperceptibly more when he said something particularly arousing to the other man.

“You’re so shameless, letting me do this here…” Yoko said, voice almost a whisper as he speaks into Ryo’s ear, nipping softly at the softness of his lobe. Reluctantly slipping his fingers free of Ryo’s body and using the arm around his waist to lift him up off his lap, Yoko undid his own pants, letting out a groan of relief when he freed his cock.

“Would you… shut it… and just do it,” Ryo replied, voice choppy and breathless. He felt like he’d been on the brink of coming forever now, and all he wanted was Yoko inside of him. He could barely care anymore that Hina was watching them, that Ohkura might be watching them, or that Maru, Yasu, and Subaru were also in the room, whether they were watching them or not.

Unable to deny Ryo when he was being so cute – and begging, because Yoko really liked it when the prickly man _begged_ \- he fumbled for the lube and slicked his cock, wasting no time in pushing inside as he used his hands on Ryo’s narrow hips to pull him down onto his cock.

The best part about regularly fucking someone, Yoko thought, was knowing they were clean and not needing condoms. He loved the way Ryo felt around his dick, hot and tight and delicious.

Tightening his hands on Ryo’s hips, he pulled him up just a little, pressing his lips against the nape of Ryo’s warm and sweaty neck as he pulled him back down. It was slow and lazy, but it felt so good that it was getting harder for both of them to stay quiet.

Ryo was making soft little whimpery noises with every up and down slide, and Yoko couldn’t hold back each soft grunt that escaped every time he pulled Ryo down hard onto his cock.

“Come on. Come for me,” Yoko muttered, not even sure Ryo could hear him over their panted breaths and soft noises.

Unable to deny such an order, Ryo focused the last of his functioning brain cells on wrapping his hand around his cock, pulling himself off in sloppy strokes until he was crying out and coming all over his jeans, body squeezing around Yoko and wringing his orgasm from him as well.

Collapsing back against the couch and pulling Ryo with him, both arms wrapped around his waist, Yoko couldn’t even find the energy to lift Ryo off of his softening cock.

“Well, that was more fun than the movie,” Hina said with a laugh, a sound that grew even louder when Ryo opened his eyes a tiny bit and lifted one hand just enough to flip him off.

Ohkura just grumped about how he’d missed the whole ending and now he’d have to start over so he could watch it properly.

“You better not have come on my couch,” was all Yasu said, his focus still on the TV screen.

Yoko just rolled his eyes, grateful that Yasu couldn’t see him through Ryo. He was _pretty_ sure they hadn’t messed up the couch, but he made a mental note to double check before they went to bed.

Which judging by the increasingly heavy weight of Ryo in his lap, was going to be very soon. He loved movie nights with his group.


End file.
